Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image signal processing device arranged to suppress the generation of a pseudo-contour in processing an image signal through analog-to-digital conversion in a video motion-picture camera, an electronic still camera or the like, and particularly the generation of a pseudo-contour resulting from a gamma correction process which is performed after the analog-to-digital conversion.